


Day 5: Gore

by ApophisOfficer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Promptober 2019, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApophisOfficer/pseuds/ApophisOfficer
Summary: Carlos wasn't sure when he got used to the blood and gore that came part and parcel with Night Vale.





	Day 5: Gore

Carlos wasn't sure when he got used to the blood and gore that came part and parcel with Night Vale. It certainly made going about his days easier, but there was something unsettling to know that he could see a writhing mass of writhing organs roll down main Street towards the coffee shop and identify it as Mrs. Higgens rather than scream in terror. Normal people were frightened by such sights.

Carlos supposed that meant he was no longer Normal. 

Part of him was bothered by that. A much larger part of him was glad though. It's not like being normal would have helped him research the strange and unusual phenomenon in Night Vale anyway. Here he could study how time worked and the effects of human cloning and unconventional anatomy in real applicable conditions. No other place in the world could present the kinds of scientific study opportunities that Night Vale had. 

There were endless possibilities for scientific exploration in Night Vale, one just had to have the mental flexibility to not go crazy before they could get anywhere. 

Cecil certainly helped. Finding love and a husband in Night Vale was more than a good incentive to wrap his mind around the mind bending. Cecil couldn't always understand when things were strange to Carlos, but that very fact assured Carlos that things weren't getting stranger. 

There was nothing more terrifying than the concept of Night Vale's strangeness escalating. 

A consistent amount of strange could be anticipated. It could be prepared for and the people he cared about could protect themselves. Night Vale was survival of the luckiest and Carlos needed to study the science behind before he was no longer lucky. 

Between his scientific knowledge and Cecil's familiarity with Night Vale's quirks, they were doing pretty well for themselves so far. They'd both lived through several "world ending" events and there hadn't been a street cleaning day in years. Neither of them had died or disappeared never to return so their track record was pretty strong! 

So, Carlos would go pick up some orange milk and return home to his loving husband and not balk at any of the weirdness in Night Vale. He had more important things to worry about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by Grammarly.com  
Thank you Grammarly for your good software haha
> 
> You can find my prompt sheet here: https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/854695


End file.
